The Order's Ti Kwan Leap Class
by Innocent heart2
Summary: What happens when Lavi gets so bored that he suggests that Allen teaches some sort of martial arts class? Well...something like this happens. Placed after Allen's Last Will and Testament.


_**Mizu: Okay. This, too, had to be done. Truthfully, I debated with this one. I originally wanted to do Kanda as the instructor but…I don't think that he would have the patience to sit through a class for this. Maybe later I will do a version of this for Kanda but I just don't think he would sit still and take all of this. Anyways, here's my version of Ti Kwan Leap from The Frantics . Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. If I did, Leverrier would be dead and used as a mantle decoration at the Earl's home. **_

* * *

"You know what we should do?" Lavi said while sitting in the lounge bored and surrounded by all his exorcist friends and one Komui Lee.

"What should we do this time?" Allen sighed, looking up from his book at the redhead, "Raid Jerry's kitchen and have a massive food fight again?"

"You hush up!" Lavi growled, "I'm still upset at you for that mean trick you played on us!"

"Mean trick?" Allen blinked.

"The will, Allen," Lenalee sighed.

"Oh yeah," Allen said before chuckling darkly, "That was a pretty awesome trick though."

"Yeah and I still have bite marks on my legs from Timcampy!" Lavi whined, "So you be quiet!"

Allen shrugged and went back to his book, "Fair enough."

"Anyways, we should offer martial arts classes to the people at the Order," Lavi grinned.

"Why?" Komui asked.

"Because then we'd have more moves to use against the Earl and his pawns whenever they attack!" Lavi laughed loudly.

"But who are you going to get to teach the classes?" Lenalee questioned.

"Yuu?" Lavi asked, eye wide and adorable.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda snapped, gripping Mugen, "There's no way in hell that I'd sit around and waste my time trying to teach worthless bastards like those that wander these forsaken halls!"

Allen just chuckled darkly again, "Sounds like Kanda's afraid."

"What you say, Moyashi!" Kanda barked.

"My names Allen, BaKanda!" Allen snapped back, "That's probably why you won't hold a class! You're to stupid and forgetful to even remember a single move from a martial art!"

"I'd love to see you try and teach a class, Moyashi," Kanda smirked, knowing that he just got himself out of the position of instructor.

"No problem, BaKanda," Allen smirked back, "After all, I know five different martial arts-"

"When?" Lenalee gasped.

"When I was trying around with Master," Allen sighed, "Especially when we were in India and China."

"Really!" Lavi and Komui beamed, "Then it's settled! Allen will teach a class on one of his martial arts!"

"H-Huh?" Allen blinked.

* * *

"Alright," Allen sighed, sitting down on a cushion as several finders and exorcists (and one annoying Komui) walked into the room he was stationed in to teach, "Come in everyon-…Kanda. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you fail," Kanda sneered.

"Whatever," Allen sighed again, "Everyone, sit in a closed circle starting from where I sit. You are all here because you either want to learn and that I be your guide to learn this art…or Lavi roped you in somehow."

"What are we going to learn, Master Walker?" Toma asked, raising his hand a bit.

"Ti Kwan Leap," Allen said, slowly closing his eyes, "But I should warn you all that to learn the ways of Ti Kwan Leap, you have to learn the way of your very soul."

Allen let all the tension leave his body as he opened his eyes just for a second, "Now, we shall meditate on that very thought of wisdom….Uhmmmm…"

The rest of the group took a deep breath and followed Allen's example, excluding Kanda and the sound as he preferred to remain silent. Everyone just sat there, meditating, for several minutes before Lavi started to fidget.

"Ah…Allen?" Lavi nervously said, poking Allen's left cheek right over his scar, "Allen?"

"Whose trying to disturb my meditation?" Allen asked, fighting to keep his temper from rising.

'I swear…I'm seriously gonna kick his butt for this,' Allen thought.

"Me. Lavi!" Lavi laughed, "You know, Bookman Junior!"

"Bookman Junior…" Allen said lowly, trying desperately not to growl the words out.

"I don't really mean to disrespect you, buddy," Lavi nervously chuckled, "but how long is this gonna be?"

"H-How long?" Allen repeated, eyebrows furrowing together trying to fend off his anger, "Ti Kwan Leap is not something to be learned quickly. It is not something that will open a door but it will help move you further down the path gradually."

"Sooo…" Lavi paused, "What, about an hour?"

"No…No Lavi," Allen said, anger started to break through, "We haven't even started. You really need to learn patience, Lavi."

"Yeah, I gotcha buddy," Lavi laughed openly, slapping Allen on the back and starting to tick both Allen and Kanda off, "but how long?"

"There is no such thing when it comes to Ti Kwan Leap," Allen growled, "To the students of Ti Kwan Leap, years of training is the same thing a single day-"

"A year! I wanna kick people's butts right now, Moyashi-chan!" Lavi whined before doing a few fake moves.

"Kick butt?" Allen repeated, finally opening his eyes to look at Lavi in honest shock.

'I told him that I would teach everyone something for self-defense first,' Allen thought in his head.

"Yeah, can you just show me some moves so that I can give Yuu-chan a run for his money, Allen?" Lavi announced, ignoring the fact that Kanda was sitting right next to him, "That's why I wanted to start these classes!"

Lavi then did a few more fake moves, causing a few finders to have to dodge a kick.

"I told you earlier, Lavi," Allen sighed angrily, pinching the bridge of his nose, "The only thing that Ti Kwan Leap is good for self defense against idiots who attack you. That principle was placed in action by the very founder of Ti Kwan Leap, the great teacher."

"But the best defense is an awesome offense!" Lavi laughed very loudly, "It's a proven fact thanks to Yuu-chan here~!"

"Eh…umm," Allen blinked, trying to sort his thoughts, "Ti Kwan Leap is supposed to be a wine of purity not some disgusting vinegar of the world's hostility."

"Hey, a food reference," Lavi smirked, "Awesome Allen!"

"You need to meditate on these things, Lavi," Allen sighed, calming himself once more, "Uhmmmm…"

The group resumed meditation for a few seconds…

"Hey, listen, beansprout," Lavi joked, "You either need to show me some cool moves or I'll show you what kind of awesome offense I got when I start wiping the floor with you."

'That's it!' Allen snapped inside his mind, but staying calm all the same.

"Bookman Junior," Allen sighed, slowly standing up as Lavi blinked at being called that from his friend, "You just can't seem to understand Ti Kwan Leap."

Allen slowly moved into a fighting position, "So allow me to show you and then hopefully you'll start to understand."

"Awesome," Lavi smirked, mimicking Allen's stance.

"Everyone, watch carefully…Boot to the head. " Allen took a deep breath before jumping up into the air and kicking Lavi in the head.

"Ow!" Lavi yelped, stumbling backwards and falling on his butt, "You just kicked me in the head with your dang boot!" "So?" Allen shrugged.

"Why are you even wearing boots for a martial arts lesson?" Lavi snapped.

"Cause I can," Allen smirked, "Consider yourself lucky, Bookman Junior. Few beginners get to experience this much of Ti Kwan Leap within the first month of training."

Allen remained standing while Lavi whimpered in pain, "Let us continue….Uhmmmm…"

"Hey wait a second, Allen!" Lavi complained, earning a consecutive growl from the rest of the class, "I wasn't ready yet!"

Allen ignored him until one dumb move by Lavi.

"Come and try to do that again, shortie!" Lavi mocked.

'He's dead,' Allen decided in his mind, again, still calm otherwise.

"Boot to the head," Allen stated, this time just kicking straight up and connecting his foot with Lavi's jaw.

"OW!" Lavi yelled in pain, again falling onto his butt, but quickly standing back up, "N-Now I'm ready!"

"Boot to the head," Allen said, jumping up a little and colliding his foot with Lavi's cheek.

"I-I'm just gonna lie here for a sec…" Lavi groaned.

"That's fine, Lavi. Now, everyone let's return-" Allen started to say, bending down to sit.

"Um…Allen?" Komui said, raising his hand timidly.

'What is with these people!' Allen shouted in his head.

"Don't follow Lavi's example and try and hinder the class's knowledge," Allen said calmly.

"S-Sorry Allen but…" Komui paused, standing up, "But I think that Lavi's right."

Lavi groaned in the background.

"Explain yourself, Komui," Allen stated, gently smiling which made Kanda a little uneasy because he could read Allen's true emotions perfectly.

"I want to boot someone in the head too, Allen!" Komui said, sparkles in his eyes.

"Have you learned nothing from the idiot Lavi is?" Allen questioned.

"I have actually. Two things actually," Komui said proudly, "One, anger can be a weapon and you must control it. And two, get the first shot. Boot to the head!"

Allen just side-stepped the flailing leg, "You missed me."

Komui curled into a ball and started to beg for forgiveness as Allen walked up to him, "Feel honored to learn this lesson, Komui."

"Feel honored to learn this lesson, Komui. Boot to the head," Allen said, smirking inside as he brought his boot down onto Komui's head.

"Ow!" Komui cried.

"Is there anyone in here that can tell me the lesson behind all of this?" Allen sighed, again pinching the bridge of his nose.

"U-Uh yes, Master Walker," Toma nodded as he and Lenalee raised their hands slowly.

"No one in here could beat you," Lenalee beamed.

"Good. You learned something, my students," Allen said with a smile and a bow to Toma and Lenalee.

"So let's all gang up on you!" Lavi exclaimed, words flying out of his mouth kickly.

"Boot to the head," Allen kicked Lavi straight in the face, giving him a black eye that added so much with the bruised chin, cheek, and bump mixed in with his bright red hair.

"Boot to the head," Allen kicked Komui in the chin, sending him tumbling backwards.

"Boot to the head," Allen said with a near yawn, gently kicking Toma backwards.

"Boot to the head," Allen said again, kicking Lenalee very gently to push her back into her seat.

This repeated for the rest of the group while Kanda sat there with Timcampy, who was recording all of this, laughing his head off until he felt lightheaded from lack off oxygen.

"I don't think I've ever heard you laugh before, Kanda," Allen smirked sitting down next to the only other person still unharmed.

"Th-That was too good to be true," Kanda chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye, "I think I misjudged you a bit on this one, Moyashi."

"As you often do," Allen said, smirking, "You'll find that I'm better and right on many more things than you think I am, BaKanda."

"Don't press your luck, Moyashi," Kanda scoffed, returning to his stoic self but smiling on the inside.

"Sure thing, Kanda," Allen chuckled, "Now everyone. Let's return to our meditation."

"Uhmmm…" both males sounded as the sounds of groans and whimpers…

...But Lavi's idea did help cure the boredom of at least two people at the Order.

* * *

_**Mizu: Again. This had to be done. Not much else to say other than that I enjoy all of your reviews and would love to hear what you guys think I should write next. Ciao for now!**_


End file.
